finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Ability Points
Ability Points, often shortened to AP, are used to learn abilities. They are usually gained from battles. Generally, the player will not get very many Ability Points from battle unless they are in the final dungeon or in a special area where Ability Points are plentiful. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V Known as ABP, these are used to level up the current Job class. The character learns either a Command or a Support ability, which they can then use while utilizing other Jobs. Final Fantasy VI Called Magic AP (originally '''Magic Points'); used to learn spells from Espers. Each AP gives a certain percentage of spell to character that has the Esper equipped. After 100%, they learn the spell permanently. Every spell has a different growth rate. AP is also used in Terra's Trance. The more AP she has, the longer her Trance lasts. Gogo cannot equip Espers. Instead, he can Mimic all the magic on the current party he is on. ''Final Fantasy VII Used to increase the level of Materia. This allows the Materia to have more spells, or abilities. When the Materia is Mastered, a replica Materia at level 1 will be created. Barret's ultimate weapon, the Missing Score's power is increased by the amount of AP on the Materia it is holding. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- AP in ''Crisis Core is instead an MP-like stat that allows Zack to perform basic blocking and dodging, and also consumed by using special physical attacks and abilities with the appropriate Command Materia. The item Soma is used to recover lost AP, and is instantly recovered with an Elixir ''Final Fantasy VIII Used to make Guardian Forces learn abilities. Final Fantasy IX Used to learn abilities embedded in equipped equipment. Final Fantasy X The AP gained will let you gain Sphere Levels, used to move around the Sphere Grid. Final Fantasy X-2 Ability Points are used to learn the abilities of the equipped Dressphere. AP is earned when defeating enemies (usually 1 AP standard and 2 AP for an Oversouled monster); and also by using the abilities of the Dresspheres. Final Fantasy XII License Points, abbreviated LP, are points gained by defeating enemies and are used to buy licenses. To wield, wear or master anything, a license must first be bought. After buying the license, one will become able to wield the weapon, wear the armor/hat/helm or master the magick or technick that the license was for. One bought license can license the character to up to four things, e.g. the license "Light Armor 5" licenses the use of Green Beret, Red Cap, Survival Vest, and Brigandine. One must likewise buy the license of Summons, to be able to summon a creature. However, when one character has bought the summon license, s/he will be the '''only' one with the license to that summon, as it disappears completely from the License Board of the other characters. The same goes for Quickenings. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Called Job Points. A unit earns Job points when performing actions. Other units with access to the same Job also earn Job points (referred to as spillover JP). Earning JP can be enhanced with the Gained JP Up Support ability and Move-Get JP movement ability. JP are also gained from completing propositions. With these points, the player is able to access new skills and spells for the unit. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Ability Points are gained from successfully completing missions. Unlike Experience Points, Ability Points are credited towards any (if any) unmastered abilities a unit is trying to learn. The amount of Ability Points vary from mission to mission, and can be double with the use of an Insignia, or quadrupled with two. Common Missions' AP Awards *All Clan Engagements - '''50 AP' *All Turf Liberations (Battle while under attack) - 80 AP *All Turf Liberations (Dispatch after losing turf) - 50 AP (more for Jagds) *#205 Materite - 30 AP *#207 Metal Hunt - 30 AP ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2 Ability Points are gained from successfully completing quests. Unlike Experience Points, Ability Points are credited towards any (if any) unmastered abilities a unit is trying to learn. Common Quests' AP Awards *All Normal Quests (Non-Battle) - '''10 AP' *All Normal Quests (Battle) - 30 AP *All Storyline Quests - 80AP The amount of AP received per quest can be boosted by the Clan Privilege AP↑1/2/3, which boosts AP gained from a quest by 20/40/60 respectively. However, if the law is broken during the battle, the increase will be annulled. The AP from non-battle quests cannot be boosted as clan privileges are not granted. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' Ability Points are used to master abilities and are gained by winning a battle. Mastering abilities will lower their CP cost allowing the character to equip more abilities. The amount of Ability Points acquired after battle can be manipulated by AP Chances, which when triggered will add an additional 2 Ability Points to the total AP you gain. You can also get additional Ability Points by buying an item in the PP Catalog or by equipping the Diamond Equipment. en:Ability_Points Thể_loại:Linh tinh